Win A Date With Demyx
by UnimportantBystander
Summary: Zexion wins a date with Demyx, a famous musician. Demyx has it all planned out, but not everything goes according to plan. THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS FOR NOW! sorry guys
1. We Have A Winner!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Kingdom Hearts or these characters_**

**Here's the new Zemyx story I promised a couple of months ago. I got distracted by shiney new story ideas while writing it... but here is the first chapter at last :D I hope you all enjoy. Be nice and leave a review for me to tell me what you think about it :)**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, or maleXmale. If you don't like this, don't read it.**

* * *

"I still don't like it, Saïx." The blond said stubborn.

"Don't complain kid, it's thanks to me you even have a job." The blondes manager replied.

"But why me?" he protested.

"Admit it Dem, you're the most huggable of the group." Xigbar smirked. He was right. Xigbar was the tough guy, Marluxia was the sexy bad boy and Demyx himself was the cute one. It was a perfect combination for their band, but at the moment Demyx didn't like it one bit.

"But I'm not good with people." he muttered.

"Are you kidding me?" Saïx asked surprised. "You entertain hundreds of people on a daily basis."

"Yeah, but those are just crowds of faces. I don't have to talk to them individually, they're people I don't know. I mean, when I'm alone with someone and I'm nervous or something I just start to ramble and end up saying something really stupid!"

"Then you just have to make sure you don't say anything stupid."

"But-"

"Now get out there and tell the press you're really excited about it." Saïx commanded him.

Demyx sighed and put a big fake smile on his face. He was a pretty good actor, no-one would even notice he didn't want to do this. The band followed Saïx onto the stage. The many cameras began to flash immediately, blinding them for a moment. The band sat down at a long table and waited for the questions of the press, which were shouting for their attention.

"Demyx! The winner for the 'Win A Date With Demyx' contest is picked tonight, what do you think of it?"

"Well, I think it's great. I always like to get in contact with my fans." He smiled cutely at the female reporter, who almost fainted from excitement. Needless to say, she had entered said contest herself.

"What do the other members of the band think of it that it's with Demyx, and not them?" someone else asked.

"We're just happy for him." Xigbar smirked, "He needs some love, he hasn't had a lover since the start of the band."

"How big do you think the possibility is you find love?"

"Personally I don't think that chance is very big. But like I said, it's always fun to just hang out with a fan."

"Do you get to pick a person yourself?"

"No." Saïx answered for him. "A random name will be picked from the contestants and that'll be the winner."

"Demyx, you also have a lot of male fans who are dying to meet you, what will happen if a guy's name is picked?"

"Well, even though it's called a date, we don't exclude someone because of their gender. If it's a guy we can just hang out."

"What'll you do on your date?"

"I don't know the details myself yet, so it'll be a surprise for the both of us. Though I did hear my manager has already made a reservation at this really fancy restaurant, but I can't say more about it."

"Could you tell us something about your new CD?"

The spitfire of questions continued for a while. After Saïx finally decided it had been enough, he led the band off the stage, ignoring the people of the press who were practically jumping up and down, begging for one last question.

"Damn." Demyx sighed, falling down in one of the seats of their limousine.

"What are you so depressed about, dude? It isn't that bad." Xigbar said, also getting in the car, taking a seat across from the blond, next to Marluxia.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to spend a whole night with someone you don't even know in a fancy restaurant with probably romantic shit like candles and all. For all I know I get some ten year old lovesick girl or some dirty old man."

"Come on Dem, it's only one date. I hang out with fans all the time."

"I don't call that kind of stuff hanging out, Marluxia. You're such a pervert." Demyx pouted. "And besides, those are all hot chicks who do everything you say without a second thought."

"Not only chicks." Marluxia smirked.

"Pervert." Demyx repeated.

"Hey, you swing both ways too. We all know that's why they don't select on gender in this contest."

"Yeah, but we can't let everyone know that. It was bad enough when Marluxia came out. If I follow, next thing we know we're labelled as some kind of gay band."

"But anyway, Xigbar is right, you've been single for way to long."

"Just because I don't sleep around with just anyone like you, doesn't mean I need a lover."

"But you're just to picky."

"And you're not picky enough." Demyx decided.

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"Hey Zexy! Guess what?!"

"Axel, shut up. I'm to fucking tired." Zexion took another sip of his coffee. He had just woken up. After his work he just crashed on the couch and fell asleep. The fact that his always energetic roommate had the nasty habit to wake him up, irritated him to no end. Why had he agreed to sharing an apartment with him again? Oh, that's right, he didn't know anyone else who would want to share an apartment with him, nor could he afford one of his own with his lousy job. Neither of them could, for that matter.

"But I've got a surprise for you. I swear you're gonna love this."

The phone rang and Axel went to answer it. "Wait a sec, I'll be right back." Zexion ignored him, finished his coffee and got up, walking to the door.

"I'm gonna go to the store, you need anything?" he didn't get a reply, but heard Axel talk softly. He was probably still on the phone.

When he opened their front door, he almost got a heart attack. There were countless reporters with flashing cameras, pushing each other out of the way and yelling for his attention. "Zexion! Zexion!"

Without a second thought he smashed the door in their faces and began to plot a certain redheads slow and painful death.

"AXEL! What the hell did you do?!" he commanded to know.

Axel was indeed on the phone with someone. "Oh, here he is." He pushed the phone in the hands of the fuming man with a big, happy grin. Zexion gave him a glare that promised him death and destruction before raising the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, are you Zexion?" a happy voice asked. It sounded somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Demyx Watanabe from Lucky Number 13, and I've got good news for you."

"Listen, I don't have time for stupid jokes. Whoever you are, just go bother someone else."

"Um… maybe you didn't hear me right." The person on the phone said, "I'm Demyx, from the band Lucky Number 13. And you've won the Win A Date With Demyx contest."

"Yeah, I heard you, but maybe you didn't hear _me_ right. I didn't even participate in that contest."

"But I have your form right here."

Axel was still standing next to the slate-haired man, his grin never disappearing. Suddenly Zexion seemed to realize something. "Oh fuck." He sighed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, I think my roommate may have send in that form for me." Zexion explained, trying his best to suppress the murderous tone in his voice.

"But are you still willing to go on the, um.. date, with me?"

Zexion thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I've got no problem with that."

"Great. I'll pick you up on Saturday at seven, is that all right?"

"Yeah that's fine." He hung up and turned to face the redhead, only to see he had already ran away.

"Axel!" He called in a dangerous tone, grabbing the nearest object he could find, which happened to be a vase. "You're dead!"

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"How did it go?" Xigbar asked curiously. "I didn't hear any fangirls screaming." He and Marluxia were both listening at the phone, but neither of them had been able to hear what the other was saying.

"I don't know." Demyx said. "He didn't seem really excited or anything, thought it was a joke at first."

"That's strange."

"Yeah, he said he didn't even participate, and thought his roommate send in the form. As a surprise I guess."

Marluxia picked up the picture they had received with the form and ran a finger over the smooth paper, "He is pretty cute though. Except for that frown, but I know a great way to get it off his face." He smirked. "If you don't want him, can I have him?"

Demyx sighed, he didn't know how long his mental health would be able to stay intact with these two perverts hanging around him. They were his friends and he liked them, but with things like this they were a bit to much for him to handle. They just didn't see eye to eye when it came to things like love.

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"Hey Zexy."

"Don't call me that, Larxene." The short man growled.

"Short tempered as ever I see." His blond colleague giggled.

"What do you want?"

"Can you take over my shift this Saturday?"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" she asked surprised. "You're always willing, saying you need the extra money. What's more important to you that happens to be this Saturday?"

"I've got a date." Zexion simply said.

"A date?" the woman smirked. "Which idiot would want to date a fag like you?"

Instead of answering, Zexion just showed her today's paper. Larxene's mouth fell open. The news was all over the front page, a picture of a dumbfounded Zexion accompanying the article.

"Demyx?" she asked unbelieving. "You won the date with him?" when the slate-haired man nodded she went on. "Damn, I was supposed to win that date! Through Demyx I would be able to get close to Marluxia, and wonderful things could happen. Don't get me wrong, Demyx is a cutie, but not my type." She just rambled away, boring Zexion with scenario's of what could happen if she and the pink-haired bassist would ever meet. "Damn, this is so unfair." She finally repeated.

"Life's unfair." Zexion said, a sadistic smile appearing on his face. Making the woman, who always terrorized him, mad and very jealous by taking something she wanted desperately, made him feel slightly better.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) please review!**


	2. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters

**It took a while, but here's the new chapter :D for some reason I really like writing about Larxene, so expect to see more of her.**

**Enjoy the new chapter ^_^**

* * *

The next couple of days Larxene kept bothering him. She was so nice to him it was sickening. Maybe it was even worse than when she constantly insulted him.

"Good morning Zexion." The slate-haired man looked up at the sweet voice. Oh, that's right, Larxene even called him by his proper name now, instead of using that stupid nickname. "I got you some coffee."

Zexion sighed. "Okay, I get it, drop the act. Just tell me what the fuck you want from me."

Larxene faked a hurt expression. "How can you think I'm acting? Can't a person just be nice without suspicion about it?"

Zexion glared at her. "Sure they can, but not you."

The woman's expression turned back into her usual evil smirk. "You know me to well Zexy. But anyway, I'm glad you asked." She said. "You've still got that date tomorrow, right?" when the man nodded, she held out a small piece of paper. "Can you pass this on to Demyx?"

"Your phone number?" he asked after a glance at the paper.

"He can keep it if he wants, but I'd rather have he'd give it to Marluxia. But either way is fine with me."

"No."

"Why not?" Larxene whined.

"Why would I? It's not like you've ever done something for me."

"I was nice to you in the past couple of days, doesn't that count for something?"

"That was just annoying." Zexion said. "And I'd appreciate it if you would leave now. I'm trying to work and I'm sure you aren't done either."

"Fine." Larxene said in an angry voice. "Do what you want. Have fun on your stupid date, but you'll regret this." With that, the woman left his office.

Zexion sighed, glad it was back at the old insulting and threatening. He took a sip of his coffee. Damn, the woman may be a pain in the ass, but she made great coffee.

-_-_-

As the day of the date came, Zexion was pacing restlessly through the living room, glancing at his watch every now and then. It was half past four, there were still two and a half hours to go.

"Looks like someone's getting a bit nervous." A teasing voice said. "Don't worry Zexy, you look fine. About your personality I'm not so sure though."

"You just watch your mouth, or I'll make you look like a total panda."

Axel reached up to carefully feel the painful area around his black eye. "I still don't get why you did that. I seriously thought you liked that guy."

"I appreciate his music, Axel. It's nothing personal. You should've known by now that I absolutely detest celebrities."

"But you're still going on that date with him." The redhead pointed out.

"I've got my own reasons for that." Zexion simply said, a small smirk appearing on his face while he continued his pacing.

"Can you please stop doing that. it's driving me nuts." Axel said after watching him for a while.

"Aren't you already?"

-_-_-

Half an hour before the musician was coming to pick him up he went to the bathroom to check how he looked. The slate-haired man had already prepared himself for this so called date half an hour ago. He wore a black shirt, the top buttons left open to expose his neck and collarbones, and a pair of jeans. It was simple, but it looked really good on him. His hair had also gotten a bit more attention than usually.

Putting on his best shoes as the finishing touch, he jumped when he heard the doorbell ring. Passing Axel's room on his way to the door, he turned the key to lock the door. They both had locks on their bedroom doors for obvious reasons. The redhead always forgot to get his out key of the lock, and Zexion really appreciated that fact right now. Barely a second after he had turned the key, the handle went down as Axel also wanted to get to the front door. Zexion smirked and quickly went down the stairs. He had to hurry, that lock wouldn't be able to hold him in for long.

Grabbing his jacket, he opened the door. Immediately there were screams of hysterical fangirls and the blinding lights of cameras. It took him a while before he was able to see the blond standing in front of him clearly.

"Hi." He said with a happy grin. "You must be Zexion." The man was dressed as extravagant as always. He wore a black t-shirt with a red '13' on it, a ripped sleeveless jacket over it. Silver chains hung off his clothes on various places. His hair was shaped in the usual mullet and his many earrings shone in the light of the flashing cameras. As a finishing touch, his eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, though those were completely unnecessary since it was almost dark already. Zexion shook his hand and nodded calm, his expression unchanging. Closing the door behind him, he followed the musician to the limousine waiting for them. Once completely outside, the slate-haired man could suddenly see the logic in wearing sunglasses when it's dark, since the flashes seemed much more bright here. Various reporters tried to shove their microphones into his face, but Demyx' bodyguards pushed them back easily, clearing the way for them. Zexion let out a sigh of relief when they finally got in the car. The bodyguards closed the door for them and Demyx took his glasses off, revealing the famous 'Pearls of the Sea'. It was a name his fans used for his eyes ever since their hit that went by the same name came out. Pathetic, which idiot has a nickname for his fucking eyes? Though Zexion had to admit they were exceptionally beautiful, especially up close.

"Sorry for that." the blond said, giving Zexion an apologetic grin. "The reporters are always like that, trying to get the perfect shot and all."

"It's okay." He answered with a shrug. Staring out the window, he could see Axel talking to one of the reporters and waving happily at him.

"Oh, is that your roommate? The one who sent in your form?" Zexion nodded. "What happened to his eye?"

"Just an accident." Zexion made a mental note to make another accident happen if the redhead said anything about him to the reporters.

The car began to move and the musician sitting to him tried to start a conversation with the usually silent man.

"So Zexion, how are you?"

"Okay, I guess." He said with another uninterested shrug, not taking his eyes off the window and so creating a rather awkward atmosphere, for the blond at least. And Zexion rather enjoyed the discomfort he could sense in the other man.

"Do you want to know what we're going to do tonight?" he asked a bit uncertain.

Zexion turned to look at him and nodded.

"Well, first we're going to the movies and after that we're going to a restaurant to eat something."

Zexion only reply was a nod as he turned to look out the window again.

-_-_-

It didn't take long for them to reach the cinema, but it seemed an eternity for the blond. He tried several times to start a conversation with Zexion, but the replies he received were small and meaningless. It made Demyx feel uncomfortable being in the same room as the other. So Demyx was very relieved when they finally could get out of the car, despite the many reporters that were standing at the entrance of the cinema. How they knew they were gonna be here, he didn't have a clue. As far as he knew they had kept the places where they would be going quiet.

"What movie do you want to see?" he asked with a smile, when they entered the building. It was surprisingly quiet inside, there wasn't another soul apart from them, a couple of bodyguards and some people of the cinema. They had the whole building to themselves for a couple of hours.

"Horror." Was the simple answer.

Demyx felt his stomach jump up at that one word. "A-are you sure?" he asked. He didn't like horror at all. Way to much blood and cut off body parts. And with the giant screen in the cinema it would only be worse. Despite this he nodded and went to get their tickets.

During the movie Zexion noticed that the blond next to him constantly jumped and looked away from the screen, though he clumsily tried to hide it. A satisfied smirk was visible on Zexion's face. He was enjoying this so called date already. Just you wait Demyx, it's going to get even better than this. It'll be a date you'll never forget, the man thought.

-_-_-

All to soon, the movie was over. At least, that was how Zexion thought about it. Demyx however, had seen enough blood for the rest of his life. He didn't know if he would manage to even eat a thing at the restaurant. One thing was sure, he didn't like this man. And he had a distant feeling Zexion didn't like him either. Which made him wonder why the hell he even agreed to come on this date with him. But despite this all, he still managed to smile when they got outside and the reporters began to flash again. They quickly made their way to the waiting limousine and got inside.

Their next stop was in front of an expensive looking Japanese restaurant.

"I hope you like Japanese food." Demyx smiled at him.

"What would you do if I said no?" he said coldly.

"I would point out that on the form it said it was your favourite food." He answered while getting out of the car and reached out a hand to help Zexion get out. But he ignored it and got out by himself.

He wasn't as dumb as he looked, Zexion thought, but not smart enough to beat him. "Then I would like to point out to you that I didn't send in that form myself."

Demyx paused for a moment to come up with a reply and failed. "Okay, point taken." The blond admitted. Demyx sighed, he felt like every conversation they had was some sort of competition, and he was losing.

-_-_-

They got their own room in the restaurant, probably to keep the press from sneaking in and taking pictures. It was all very traditional with a low table so they had to sit on the floor, though it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Demyx began to believe it was impossible to have a normal conversation with the slate-haired man. But despite this, he didn't give up. After several failed attempts Zexion finally seemed to loosen up a bit, just a little bit. He wouldn't talk about himself, but at least there was a somewhat proper conversation.

"So, what do you do in your daily life?"

"Work."

"Cool. What kind of job do you have?"

"What makes you think you have the right to know that?"

"Eh." Demyx was a bit startled by that question. He thought for a moment and chose the words for his reply carefully. "Well, we don't know each other and I think it's quite normal to show interest in the other when you're having a conversation. I'd like to get to know you a bit better. Though you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Why would you want to get to know me?"

Demyx gave him a strange look and sighed. "Man, I don't get you. First you don't say a thing and now you're beginning to talk, but it's like you're still not saying anything!" He looked up at the one sitting across from him and saw a stupid smirk on his face. This irritated Demyx even more. He finally snapped. "What's the matter with you? Are you crazy or something? A dirty old man, a ten year old squealing fangirl, I'd rather go on a date with one of them than with you!" the fuming blond yelled at Zexion. Directly after, he slapped a hand over his mouth and looked away from the other. Great, now he ruined everything! He told Saïx this was a bad idea, but did he listen to him? No.

A sound interrupted his thoughts and made him look at the other again. Zexion was laughing. Not just the smirk from before or a little giggle. No, he was practically rolling on the floor. Demyx just stared at him, not knowing what to think, until the laughter calmed down and Zexion sat up again. He stood up, walked over to Demyx and kneeled. His hand cupped the musicians cheek and in less than a second their lips connected in a kiss, short but somehow also very passionate.

"I had a great time, Demyx." Zexion said. Then he left the room. "I'll walk home." Demyx heard him say, just before the door closed.

Demyx just sat there for a while, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**If some people are confused by Zexion's behaviour... you'll see soon enough.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter ^_^**


End file.
